The invention is directed to an electrical connector for connecting electrical cables, such as coaxial, triaxial, or multiaxial cable. Oftentimes, in applications wherein a cable must be placed in electrical continuity with a mating connector on a fixed panel or bulkhead, linear space is limited due to the configuration of the electrical device, or obstructions. When linear space is so limited, it is impossible to use a straight connector to affix the cable to the panel mounted mating connector.
To avoid this problem, angled connectors were heretofore used wherein a cable was affixed to a first end of the angled connector, the said end of the connector having a center line which intersected the center line of the first end at an angle. The second end was provided with a rotatable nut so that the connector could be attached to the fixed mating connector, while remaining free to rotate around the axis thereof. With straight connectors, the ability to rotate around the fixed mate connector is sufficient to prevent the twisting of the cable. However, with angled connectors, after connections are made the cable is not free to rotate, although the cable connector itself is rotatable around the fixed mate connector. Thus, the cable can become twisted, causing damage thereto and ultimately causing a failure in electrical continuity.